cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Holly Gowans
Overview '''Name''''': ''Holly Gowans '''Known Aliases: '''"Little Holly," to her Changeling counterpart and any changelings who remember her as a shy 11-year-old '''Gender: '''female '''Age: '''18 '''Type: '''Fetch '''Changeling: '''[[Holly o'the Thorns|Holly O' the Thorns]] '''Physical Description''''': ''In her Mask, she's a dark-haired 18-year-old girl, slight of build and short of stature (though still a few inches taller and much healthier-looking than the other Holly.) She's attractive enough, though her serious expression and lack of any sort of makeup rarely plays this up. She tends to favor dark colors and earth tones, though once in a while she'll pull out something colorful enough to rival her Changeling. She comes across as solemn and a little detached, and while she does have a few good friends she doesn't form close bonds easily. In her Mien, however, she is very obviously not human, made of the detritus of Holly's mother's garden - flowers and vines and mulch and dead leaves. Known History '''Background: '''Little Holly grew up in Orlando; she "remembers," even though she knows these memories are false, being a lonely and bookish child with only her imagination for company until about age 11; after that, she started becoming more social, and although she still loved quiet time with her books, she learned to balance that with a few close friends and even some social activities. "Her" Changeling returned from Arcadia only a few months after she was created; she was still a child, terrified, and convinced that this grown woman was going to kill her for unwittingly stealing her life. The older Holly finally managed to convince her that no, that wasn't going to happen; under the theory that, since they share the same parents they are techically sisters, she and her Changeling have since formed a close relationship. When Little Holly was 12, nearly 13, she was briefly in the news when she went missing for several weeks. Her parents were frantic, of course, but she was eventually found and returned to them - shaken, and unwilling to talk about the details of her kidnapping, but otherwise unharmed. Her parents had her see a therapist for about a year afterwards, and were very protective of her for a good while longer than that, but whatever happened to her, she seemed to bounce back well. Any Changelings around at the time, however, know that she was actually kidnapped by enemies of the Orlando Freehold, and tortured - in no small part to lure out her Changeling counterpart. The other Holly, for reasons Little Holly trusts but still doesn't quite understand, was forbidden to do anything to help other than sending what comfort she could through dreams. Although she still likes the other Holly and her friends, the incident left her with a deep mistrust for Changelings in general and the fae world as a whole, though she's grateful for the dream-therapy that kept nightmares at bay and eased the worst of the psychological trauma. '''Current Activities: '''Holly has just started her freshman year at UCF; currently she has not yet declared a major. She is trying very hard to live her life as normally as possible, and to stay away from the supernatural world that is so very dangerous (and which reminds her that she's ''not ''human and that the life she's living shouldn't be hers.) Soundtrack [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwgIHQ_Omjo "No One Knows Who I Am,"] Jekyll and Hyde Quotes Rumors